Bedside manner
by Tennoda
Summary: Dawn needs a little help with her powers again. This time Ratchet's there to offer his 'treatment'.


More embarrassing oldies. Smutty smut smut, with no visible plot. x) My usual metal controlling oc, Dawn, this time with Ratchet.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

"You've been hiding your condition again?!"

Dawn cringed from the sporadically shooting pain as well as the infuriated medic's shouting. "Well… not… exactly hiding…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, keep doing this and you'll end up hurting yourself or someone else!"

"I… just…"

"And for what reason?! Because you're _embarrassed_?!"

"But I…"

"I don't want to hear it! On the berth. Now!"

Dawn averted her eyes, reluctant to do as told. She knew the pain wouldn't go away on its own, though, and there was no way Ratchet would leave her alone when she was like that. She had no choice, but to let him give her the 'treatment'.

She had had problems ever since her powers had inexplicably started acting strange, building up pressure within her until it would burst out uncontrollably and painfully. Pressure that could be dealt with only one way, and that was for her to have sex. Hence her embarrassment.

"Dawn…!"

The medic's voice had reached the tone where he was one step away from dragging and tying her to the medical berth. Sighing in defeat, Dawn gave up and moved shakily onto the berth.

It wasn't the first time they did that, but lying there on her back felt awkward every time. A part of the reason why she always tried to hide her 'condition'. This time she had taken it too far, though. She had to focus hard on holding back the power that kept boiling inside her, trying to erupt.

Having Ratchet stand by her side with his serious face on while he swiftly gathered his equipment and undressed her lower body didn't help her one bit. Dawn hated it, watching him be so collected and professional while she was writhing and moaning first in pain and soon in pleasure.

She kept avoiding the blue optics, instinctively pressing her bare legs together to hide herself. Of course it didn't help. Ratchet turned on the long, cylinder-shaped device in his hand and a soft whirring sound drowned out her agonized breathing. Dawn closed her eyes, bracing herself for the first touch.

Stiffly she allowed the medic's hand to separate her legs, tensing up even more as it pressed down on her thigh to keep her still. She heard the powerfully vibrating device coming closer and for a brief moment Dawn wondered if Ratchet had constructed it specifically just for her, or if it had served some other purpose before.

Then it pressed between her legs, eliciting a strangled gasp from her. The intensity of the sensation took her by surprise every time. It wasn't just the vibrations, a strange static was emanating from it too, driving her crazy incredibly fast. Ratchet also knew exactly how to use it.

The Autobot medic kept the contact light at first, moving the tool in slow circles around her vulva. Dawn tried her best to stay still, but embarrassingly soon she began to feel the urge to move against the device. Blood was quickly flowing to her nether regions; sensitizing her further and making her flesh ache with primal need.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know that Ratchet kept observing her reactions, changing the movements to find out what worked best. Her mind was getting hazy as her arousal took over, thankfully stopping her from thinking too much.

Eventually it ended the same way it always did, with her considerably vocal release. Panting heavily, Dawn opened her eyes again to find Ratchet with his back turned to her. Her pain was gone and she would've felt content had she not known what the medic would do next.

"Are you back to normal?" he asked her without turning.

"Yes", Dawn replied quietly.

"Good. You're free to go then."

With that, Ratchet left the room, not even once glancing at her. It was also something that happened every time and it made her feel bad. She didn't want to force the medic into such an awkward role, when he clearly found it so unpleasant, but sometimes the pressure just escalated too quickly for her to deal with by herself.

Slowly sitting up, Dawn promised herself she would be more careful, so she wouldn't have to rely on Ratchet anymore.

* * *

It didn't take her long to fail.

Big time.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge and get Dawn back to the base!"

Dawn had severely underestimated the effects of her bizarre condition when she had joined the Autobots on their recon mission. She had been sure it wouldn't bother her too much yet, but soon after traversing the ground bridge it had hit with full force.

"I know it hurts… just hold on a little longer", Dawn heard Optimus' deep voice trying to calm her down, but it seemed to come from somewhere far away.

"P-please…" she panted in distress. "…get away from me… I don't… want to h-hurt…nngahh!"

She couldn't continue speaking. Her power kept pulsating inside her, painfully trying to force its way out. She couldn't tell how long it took, but suddenly Ratchet's angry face appeared in front of her.

"Again!? Dawn, for spark's sake… It's okay Optimus, I'll take care of this. Just go."

No, not again…

Dawn's thoughts were getting fuzzy, but in her panicked state she knew one thing clearly. She didn't want to face the same humiliation as before. As soon as the metal hand touched her, she released a quick energy wave.

It helped to ease the pressure a little bit. Dawn looked around her, seeing Ratchet slowly scrambling back up after his short flight. She felt guilty for doing what she did, but it gave her a good opportunity to get away.

"I'm sorry… please just leave me alone… I can deal with this myself."

She turned and tried to leave before the pain would get worse again, but the medic was up faster than she expected, gripping her arm to stop her. "Have you lost your mind?! You are clearly in no condition to 'deal with' anything. Just come with me and…"

"No!" Dawn nearly screamed, using her powers to pull her arm free. "I can't… and you shouldn't have to… I'm sorry…"

She didn't know what she was doing. She moved without any clear direction and let out a surprised yelp as she was quickly pushed stomach first on the grassy ground. A heavy weight pressed down on her, making it impossible for her to get up.

"What is this all of a sudden? You're not making any sense", Ratchet demanded impatiently.

"Get… off me…" Dawn struggled under the metal frame, but with the medic straddling her legs and pressing his hand firmly against her back she was pinned down tightly.

"No. We're taking care of this first."

A determined hand hauled her skirt up, exposing her legs to a warm breeze.

"I don't have the usual tool with me", Ratchet spoke almost coldly. "So if you're not going to come back with me, we're going to have to do this the old way."

Dawn felt her underwear being pulled down and tensed in anticipation. They had done it 'the old way' only the first time, after that Ratchet had introduced her to his little tool. She didn't have to wait for long, until a light touch ghosted on the back of her thigh, moving slowly upwards. It reached her ass, the metal hand cupping the round cheek and giving an experimental squeeze.

Dawn couldn't stifle a little squeak, being very ticklish. The medic kept massaging different areas of her body, changing between light and heavier caresses. Her breathing accelerated quickly as her body was being sensitized by the constant stimulation.

One of the digits reached between her legs, circling her entrance before slowly pushing in. Dawn whimpered softly as the thick finger moved back and forth, quickly succeeding in getting her wet. It pulled out, reaching further to find her clitoris and giving attention to the little nub until she was panting and squirming under the mech's teasing hand.

Then it stopped and for a while nothing happened. Dawn cursed in her mind, more upset than she wanted to admit. She was now more convinced that the medic was reluctant. He was surprisingly skilled in what he was doing, there was no doubt about that, but she really wanted him to actually… like it.

"Just stop…" she pleaded weakly. "You don't have to force yourself to do this."

"Again with this? What are you talking about?"

Ratchet sounded grumpy as usual, but Dawn needed to get the thing that had been bothering her for some time out of her system. "It's pretty obvious from the way you act and the way you always leave as quickly as possible that you don't want to do this. And I don't want to make you repeat a scene that's so unpleasant to you that you can't even look at me afterwards. It… it's just awkward for us both and…"

"Dawn."

Dawn stopped her rant, feeling even worse, not to mention completely mortified. The one word from the Autobot medic had been strained and she expected to receive another angry lecture. Instead she heard a heavy sigh.

"You're wrong."

Dawn frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I… wasn't going to say anything", Ratchet sounded annoyed. "But since my behavior has clearly offended you, maybe the truth will ease your mind and you'll _finally_ let me treat you."

Dawn had no idea what to expect, but she held back her impatient questions and waited. Ratchet cleared his throat, continuing.

"This has never been unpleasant for me. In fact, I'm often finding myself… affected by the situation to the point where it becomes difficult to control my… reactions. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Whatever, Ratchet…" Dawn wasn't impressed by the medic's explanation. "Let's just get this over with."

Ratchet groaned in frustration. "Listen! Why do you think I always leave so quickly?"

"I told you…"

"No! That's not it! For the love of Primus…Here! Do you believe this?"

The medic leaned suddenly down to press his frame against her and Dawn gasped as she felt something hard prodding her behind.

" _This_ is why I always needed to leave", the Autobot's voice had gotten notably lower, sending shivers through her spine. What she felt, was unmistakably a very much erect spike. Her mind refused to process the unexpected turn, but her already excited body reacted to it eagerly.

"W-w-what…?" she stuttered in complete shock. "A-are you serious?"

"What do you think?" Ratchet pressed against her harder, bringing his throbbing member to her opening, but not pushing in. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to do this every time. How hard it has been to watch you writhe and moan while wanting nothing more than to take out my spike and frag you properly. And yet all I could do was leave as soon as you were done and take care of my own problem."

So that's what he had been doing. Dawn felt a sudden thrill, imagining the medic stroking himself while thinking about her. "Why didn't you? I mean say or… do anything?"

"I didn't think you'd appreciate the advances of a grouchy, old bot."

"Well…" Dawn fidgeted restlessly under the red and white mech, painfully aware of the girth teasing her moist and ready entrance. "…I guess we were both misunderstood."

There was a heavy, tangible silence. Dawn had no idea what the medic was thinking, but she felt uncertain and needy as hell. "So… if you still want to… do this properly… I, uhh… would like that very much."

Again silence dragged on and Dawn was about to withdraw her suggestion, when Ratchet spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Then…" the medic's voice was thick with unmasked arousal as he ran his digits through her hair, brushing it aside to expose her neck. "I shall indulge myself, even though I feel like I'm taking advantage of your predicament."

Dawn was about to deny such accusations, when a quick thrust shook her body, making the fully pressurized spike plunge into her.

"Ahhh…" she gasped, fingers reflexively digging into the ground from the invasive feeling. "Y-yeah… t-that's…haahh…."

Ratchet's larger hands covered hers and his mouth traced the back of her neck with light kisses. Dawn took deep, shaky breaths as the medic rocked his hips slowly back and forth, careful to give her time to adjust. Still, the throbbing metal was hard and every move heavy on her slender body.

"Oh… Primus, I've needed this…" Ratchet groaned hoarsely, squeezing her hands a little too tightly in his excitement.

Then he was done with the warm-up. Dawn's breathing quickened with the pace of the now forceful thrusts. The sizeable spike filled her again and again, pounding her hard into the ground. Her head was already swimming when the medic grabbed her hips and repositioned her on her knees to penetrate even deeper.

Dawn moaned feverishly, steadily being driven crazy by the rough treatment. She wasn't the only one. Ratchet's grunts kept getting louder as his vigorous pumping brought him closer to the inevitable edge. He came first, driving the last thrusts in especially hard before releasing his load into her with a satisfied groan.

Dawn's problem with her powers was gone for now, but the tormenting pressure that had built up within her still remained. She couldn't help, but whimper when the pleasurable movement stopped and left her hanging.

"A…ah…Ratchet… please… d-don't stop now…"

"Don't worry… I'll take care of you…" the medic promised, still venting heavily.

Dawn felt his arm sliding around her middle, lifting her upright against the metal chassis. The thick spike was still wedged deep inside her and she took the opportunity, trying to move up and down on her knees. The arm wrapped around her kept her mostly in place, though, allowing only small movements that just made her frustrated.

Ratchet's free hand wandered back under her skirt, finding what he was looking for and rubbing his finger lightly against it. Dawn pushed her head back against the Autobot's chassis, writhing and moaning tensely. She was so close already it didn't take long for her to reach her peak.

"Aahhhhh..." her back arched before she slumped, panting in satisfied exhaustion. A slow smile lit up her face as the medic closed both of his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Now she knew she was actually wanted and not just a burden. It made her feel excited about the next time she would need to come to Ratchet for another 'treatment'.


End file.
